


New Heroes

by Warriorsqueen



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Au loosely based on comic book The Wicked + The Divine, Demigods, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, idols and their groups will be added as they are revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: In a world where the gods keep themselves at a distance, every 100 years they choose people to be their representations on earth. It was always 12 and it was always young people.The history records were never as clear as historians would like but these chosen would be given powers that could not be described and would bring inspiration. They would be muses for the world.Nobody but skeptical fans had even considered the possibility of a kpop idol becoming one of the chosen, let alone all of them. 6 female and 6 male performers, all trained under the South Korean idol system.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Lee Taemin, Chosen of Inanna

**Author's Note:**

> I used to tell myself I would never write kpop fanfic but here I am. An idea got out of hand and now I must write a fic. This was really intended to be a writing exercise on a few idols to write more fics about them later except that I got carried away and created a whole au.  
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

In a world where the gods keep themselves at a distance, every 100 years they choose people to be their representations on earth. It was always 12 and it was always young people.

The history records were never as clear as historians would like but these chosen would be given powers that could not be described and would bring inspiration. They would be muses for the world. They would inspire stories and art and forms of creation lost to history. 

But there would be a price. Records were not well kept but i always seemed that those chosen would die or disappear within three years. Legend had it that none of the chosen made it to their third year at any point in history. Stories said the gods would simply pull them away, but people would tend to believe differently. People could only stand that level of worship and fame for so long.

Many speculated what sort of muses would be chosen this time around. The previous generation had been poets and writers and artists. There had been sculptors and painters and political figures and actors and every position under the sun. What would be a modern equivalent? Social media influencers? Actors? Comic book artists? There were many think pieces speculating as the year began to approach, some going so far as to state it was all just superstition and myth. History and myth have always had an intertwined legacy but myth seemed to be the most likely.

All until the first of the chosen emerged.

Nobody but skeptical fans had even considered the possibility of a kpop idol becoming one of the chosen, let alone all of them. 6 female and 6 male performers, all trained under the South Korean idol system. Something an industry could only dream of.

But the first to be chosen was not a surprising choice all things considered.

He had been called a god many times before.

* * *

Lee Taemin never considered himself someone to be worshipped. Sure, he had leagues of very devoted fans that flew from all over the world to see him perform. Sure, there were women who were willing to throw themselves at his feet (and some men too). Sure, even people he would call good friends were people who looked up to him and idealized him. But that wasn’t worship. That was devotion. 

Becoming an emissary of a god is not something Taemin would have ever thought would be the next step for him, but as time passed and he really thought it seemed like this was the only logical next step.

Being a source of inspiration was nothing new. Taemin had been inspiring people to become artists for years now. Fellow idols, dancers, singers, and even fans who would draw or write with him as a subject.

It was the apparent two year timeline. Every record he can find and the gods themselves said no chosen gets to last 3 years.

He’s seen too many friends go through loss. He’s seen too many friends leave. How could he be one to add to those numbers?

Letting the world know that he had been chosen was an easy feat. Being chosen while onstage at a concert was as public as it could be. 

Taemin had been in the middle of a song when his body froze. The backing track kept going and dancers kept moving but he stood, eyes wide open. His in-ears were pumping sound still but none of it could be heard. Only the words His Goddess spoke directly into his mind.

“Lee Taemin, you have been chosen to be my representative to the world. You will be loved and hated, and you will be powerful. Now go show the crowd your strength. I am Inanna and you are my warrior.”

It was then that Taemin could feel the silence echoing around him. The spotlights still had him illuminated but the music had stopped and his dancers were nervously standing around him. The audience was still illuminated in the aqua blue of their lightsticks but he could feel the cameras recording him from every angle.

Taemin waved off the dancers before pulling himself into a bow. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened or what to say about what had happened, so just moving onto the next song seemed smartest to him. He moved into his starting position and nodded to the tech waiting in the wings. The tech seemed to just stare for a moment, realizing when happened before disappearing into the shadows of backstage. A moment later the first notes of the song started playing. As Taemin opened his mouth to sing, energy seemed to spill out of him. He knew the words and choreography like clockwork and went through the steps and notes with his eyes closed.

It was later when he looked at the videos circling social media that he realized what had happened. After Innana had spoken to him, Taemin's eyes had begun glowing gold and hadn’t stopped even now. The backing track of the song had played, but he hadn’t been singing. instead a feeling that nobody could seem to describe had escaped his mouth. People couldn’t hear anything but the sound Taemin had created, something that brought people to a euphoric state that overwhelmed them all. By the time the song ended, the whole crowd had passed out. 

By time Taemin noticed this he was already running off the stage. Something was wrong and he couldn't understand any of it.

It was only after he saw the videos and news and speculation that any of it made sense. The time was about right and everything lined up with what they knew from history.

He was the chosen of a god and he would be the inspiration of the world. And in three years he would be gone. But for now he had to play his part.

Taemin opened up his phone and opened the instagram app before taking a deep breath. He had to do this, especially before SM tried to make some sort of statement

He smiled as people quickly rushed into his live stream, the comments going wild about his glowing eyes.

“Hello everyone! its me! You’ve probably seen the videos by now so I want to say it’s true.” He paused to take a breath, a smile still plastered on his face. “I have been chosen by the Goddess Inanna!”


	2. Park Jihyo, Chosen of Brigid

In the days after Taemin emerged as one of the chosen, the kpop industry was in a moment of confusion. Some netizens believed it was all faked with filters and editing. Some thought it was a fluke and that the next to emerge would be an American model of some kind, or a British actor. That the first of the chosen to emerge was an idol without fluency in english was enough to annoy people.

But it was 2 weeks later when the next of the chosen emerged and proved that this trend was true.

She also had been called a god before.

* * *

Park Jihyo began to pant as the music faded out. This was her 8th run-through of the night and she still didn’t quite have the last verse choreo where she would like it. But first, water might be good. She walked over to the chair her phone and water bottle was resting on and sat down. 

After some much needed water, Jihyo checked her texts. A cute meme from Dahyun, a sweet message from Daniel, and Momo asking if she would like her and the other members to pick up some food. She sighed. It was probably time to head home for the night. She actually had time to sleep for once so she should probably take advantage of it. She sent a quick text back over to Momo with her order. 

The Twice dorm was still quiet when Jihyo got back. it seemed like they were still out getting food with Momo, and knowing them it would be a while still. Maybe enough time for a shower before they got back?

She entered her room dropping her stuff before grabbing clothes to change. It was when when she turned back towards the door that she froze. The muscles in her body stopped moving and the clothes in her arms dropped to the floor. Jihyo’s vision swam into blackness and sound echoed into faint whispers.

A bright flame appeared in a burst, raging violently before taking the form of a woman. Her features looked familiar in a way JIhyo couldn’t place and her hair was a mess of bright red curls. 

The woman smiled, a warmth emanating for her. “I am Brigid. You, Park Jihyo, are to become my representative in the world. I want you to spread the spark of light and inspiration to everyone.You will be loved and hated, and you will be powerful.”

Jihyo couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Me?” the word escaped her mouth despite the rest of her body remaining unmoving.

Brigid chuckled lightly “Yes. You have all of the qualities I desire to have in one of mine. And your soul is a bright one that must be shared with the world. Now go and share your power.” 

With those words Jihyo’s vision shifted as she was shook back and forth. Her vision was back and she was back standing in her room, this time being shaken by Tzuyu.

“Unnie! Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok…”

JIhyo took a moment to come back to herself, gently prying Tzuyu off of her. The other members seemed to be watching carefully from the hallway. Mina had tears clearly forming in her eyes and Momo was rubbing her shoulders softly in an attempt to calm her down.

“What’s going on?” At Jihyo’s words a soft sigh rolled through the rest of the group.

Sana spoke up, her hands slowly unclenching themselves. “We came back from getting food so we came to find you. You weren’t responding and you had this really far off look in your eyes.”

“I’m not sure. I thought…” Jihyo trailed off, uncertain of how to even begin describing what she saw. She clenched her hands into fists. Was she going crazy?

“How about we all go eat the food we just got? Eating helps you think so maybe it can help you figure this out?”

Jihyo nodded. food sounded really good right now. She probably was just really tired after practice and food definitely would be helpful to clear her mind.

She followed her group members as they slowly filtered into the kitchen area and began handing out everyone’s individual orders.

Jihyo looked down at her plate, the chicken would normally be very enticing but her appetite suddenly was nowhere to be found.

“Hey Jihyo, when did you dye your hair?” Momo spoke through a mouthful of jokbal but her words were clear.

“I haven’t, this is just the fade out from the last bleaching.”

Eyebrows raised all around the table. “Jihyo, your hair is bright red. Did the dye leach into your brain?” Jeongyeon words were lighthearted but her tone held worry in it.

Jihyo immediately pulled out her phone, flipping to the front facing camera. Sure enough, her hair was an natural looking orange-red.

“It’s really pretty! Red suits you so nicely!” Chaeyoung tried to break the weirdness but Jihyo’s eyes were still glued to her phone.

It was then that a text came in from an unknown number.

_Hey it’s Taemin. I heard that you’re the next one! 6w6_

Jihyo’s phone clattered to the table and tears began welling up in her eyes. She wasn’t crazy. While that should be reassuring, the real situation was so much worse.

“I… was chosen. By the goddess Brigid. I won’t be able to continue promoting with everyone in the way we want to. We won’t be a full group in the way we promised everyone. And in a few years I-“ She cut herself off there as tears started to roll down her face. She couldn’t think about that yet.

Mina’s hiccuping through her tears brought her back to earth. All at once the girls got up and pulled Jihyo into a hug. The group hug was especially warm but not one someone would describe as cozy. Each girl held on like it was the last group hug they’d ever share.

It was now that Jihyo realized that the face she had seen as Brigid was her own.

* * *

**TWICE @JYPTWICE**

안녕하세요. JYPE 입니다.

bit.ly4rTRxqRg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brigid is the Irish goddess of spring, fertility, healing, poetry and smithcraft.


	3. Kim Namjoon, Chosen of Odin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of issues with this chapter but I finally got it to a place I like. I'm not as familiar with BTS as I would like to be for this chapter, and I agonized over which god to choose. I really hope people like it and tell me if i missed something important!

The second chosen solidified to the public that the gods were choosing kpop idols. Many an article online was written asking if they could be considered artists in the same way previous chosen had been. In equal measure, there were articles predicting which idols could be chosen. It was like waiting for the unveiling of a supergroup. Predictions were varied and inconsistent with one exception. Every single list had a member of BTS. After all, they were the kpop kings. 

* * *

Kim Namjoon was tired. Not in the usual sleepy tired or even the usual-for-him physically exhausted tired, but his brain was tired. Being leader was hard, using English constantly was hard, performing constantly when jet lagged was hard. But sitting on a plane back to Korea with a secret weighing on him was even more tiring.

He stretched his legs out as he leaned back in his chair. This was especially comfortable for an airplane seat but he still couldn’t quite figure out the best way to sit. This discomfort definitely had nothing to do with the tattoo that had magically appeared across his back and arms a few nights ago. Of course not.

He had been sitting in his hotel room after filming some American talk show when he had received The Vision. He kept trying to come up with a more elegant and poetic name for what happened but he really couldn’t. He had received a vision of a god and had been chosen as his representative. Something he had worried about happening but not to him. Yet, here he was.

The tattoo itself was a thick black design that swirled and curled and knotted across his shoulders and onto his arms. There seemed to be no consistent pattern but when looked at long enough he could notice Hangul and English hidden in ways that didn’t quick make sense. But it was easy enough to hide under shirts and jackets, something he’d been very careful to do.

And Namjoon had told nobody. He wasn’t quite prepared to tell his members that he was going to have to leave them, and he especially wasn’t prepared to tell them while they were still in America. So he shut his mouth and waited. But the swirling art of the tattoo had begun itching in way that was definitely not a regular thing. He purposefully had been ignoring this and his gut told him it was going to end up as a bad idea to do so.

The first thing they all did after landing in Korea was to go home and sleep. Jetlag made everything more complicated. But back in is his own apartment with nobody around he couldn’t fall asleep. This wasn’t a new problem but it felt different this time. The itch from his tattoo seemed to fill his entire body, making him restless. As he laid on his bed begging for sleep, all his body could do is itch and burn. Energy filled his entire body begging to be used.

So he did what he always did.

He wrote.

As he sat in his studio with his laptop words poured out of him. New raps, unfinished old raps, rewrites of completed raps, all of them spilled onto his document. Words all but jumped out of him, seeming to glow in his mind as they became written.

And slowly the itch began to subside. His words slowed down and became more specific. By time the energy had burned out of him, there were enough verses for a dozen songs or more. But without even realizing, Namjoon had begun writing about what he was going through. About becoming something akin to a demi-god marked with power. About change and fear. About being chosen.

* * *

The meeting the next day had Namjoon nervous like he hadn’t been in long time. It wasn’t the same as stage nerves. This was the nerves of knowing that this could explode in his face. And it was very likely that it would. The other members all slowly trickled into the dance practice room, still sleepy and wondering why they had been called in.

Namjoon sighed and began. “One of our members has been chosen.”

Jimin raised an eyebrow “What, like to have a proper solo?”

Namjoon shook his head “No, capital c Chosen. Like Taemin and Jihyo.”

Everyone turned and stared at Jungkook “Hey it’s not me I swear!”

“No it was me. I was chosen by Odin and now…” He paused and shrugged off his jacket to reveal the tattoos. “Things are going to be different.”

They all turned back to Namjoon, eyes betraying their emotions- mostly shock but excitement and sadness in equal measure.

“We all suspected this might happen, but didn’t want to think about it.”

Silence filled the room. 

“I guess this comeback is going to be different than we planned.” A nod of agreement passed through the room.

* * *

Namjoon started packing his apartment. The other chosen had apparently rented a dorm for all of them, prepping for the total 12. It made sense, if they all had powers it could be dangerous to live with their old groups. And it seemed like they would seemingly become a pseudo group of their own. Working together seemed to make sense even if it hurt to leave. 

But to move in, he needed his things gathered up. His recording equiptment was going to get moved next but it was his clothes and laptop that he needed now. He needed to be able to write more than anything. If the whole point of this was that he was going to go off and spread inspiration, he needed to be able to write and to rap. 

And as soon as he was moved in properly, the first of those raps was going to go online. He had done his research, Odin was a god of knowledge but also of war and general power. So he was going to show the entire world the power he could show. He wouldn’t just spit fire, he would spit lightning itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin is the Norse god of wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, war, battle, victory, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet.


	4. Kin Jiwoo, Chosen of Changxi

In the days after the third of the chosen was revealed to the public, official statements began to emerge. They got official social media accounts and listings all under the name of The Chosen. It was soon announced that they would have a showcase concert once more of the chosen had been selected and emerged. Ticket preorders came in from all over the world and sold out nearly immediately. The predictions of who would come next only got more wild and outrageous. LOONA, a group much more popular overseas, was very low on most predictions. But the top choice for the group was always Chuu.

* * *

Jiwoo couldn’t stop bouncing with excitement as she stood outside her new dorm. She was full of nervous energy wasn’t nervous because of any of the particular parts of being chosen, but It was the fact that she was now standing outside her new dorm. Her members had been so excited for her when the news broke. This was a dream opportunity and they all were jealous she got to move out and get a room to herself.

And so now she stood outside her new dorm, suitcase at her side, waiting for someone to get the door. Someone should be home, they knew she was coming over right?

The door swung open wide, Jihyo sanding there in all her glory. Her fire-red hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Jiwoo immediately fell into a bow “Jihyo Sunbaenim! I’m so excited to meet you! I’m Chuu of Loona, but you can call me Jiwoo. Please take care of me!” 

Jihyo seemed startled at first by the onslaught of words but soon grew to smiling fondly at the younger idol. “I’m excited to meet you as well. It’s going to be fun having another girl around here. come in and I can show you around.”

Jiwoo filled JIhyo into the building, pulling her suitcase along as well. Jihyo began to point at all the facilities in the large building. Apparently the gods had gifted them with not just dorms, but a whole building filled with practice rooms and recording studios as well. Jiwoo’s eyes went wider than before when she caught a glimpse of Taemin and Namjoon working together in one of the practice rooms. The sheer magnitude of everything made her head spin.

Soon enough they reached the dorms. Jihyo, ever the responsible guide began to explain “There’s three floors of rooms, as well as a lounge area and a kitchen. I’m on the middle floor and the boys are on the top one. You can choose wherever you want.”

Jiwoo’s eyes were wide. This was so much bigger than the Loona dorms. The rest of the building was impressive sure but the size of these rooms was something else.

“I know this is a lot. You can choose near me if you would like.” Jiwoo nodded, still vaguely starstruck and roomstruck. Jihyo led her up the stairs to the second floor where a simple nameplate was posted on one of the doors.

“This one is mine, but the other three here are empty. It feels quiet now, but I get the feeling that will change soon.”

Jiwoo nodded. 12 people, even if they don’t know each other well yet, will be loud if they are living together. She chose the door across from Jihyo and walked in.

The room itself was painted a soft blue with twinking lights across the ceiling. It looked like the bedroom out of a drama or a music video. And on the wall was framed picture of all 12 members of Loona.

“The gods always know which room you’re going to pick. They’ve been vague on why they chose us but they’re watching us carefully. Your goddess seems to be simple in her choices.” Jihyo laughed slightly “Brigid was as well. Taemin got a very flamboyant room though.”

She paused and looked over the room again “The gods don’t communicate directly with us other than being chosen. Even telling Taemin about this place was through someone else.” Jiwoo nodded, keeping her mouth shut. Changxi had talked to her multiple times since being chosen, comforting her and being the voice in her ear when she packed. Was that unusual?

Jihyo smiled “I’ll leave you to your room then. I’ll come get you once dinner arrives, we’re celebrating your arrival!” 

Jiwoo perked up immediately “Can we get sushi?”

Jihyo laughed “I’ll get us some sushi.” She paused after a moment “Are you any good at cooking?”

“I can grill a little? I’m not awful."

“That is… better than all of the rest of us.” Jihyo smiled and closed the door as she left.

Jiwoo immediately flopped down onto the bed, letting the space wash over her. The room was so spacious it felt almost overwhelming. It was bigger than the dorm she shared and this was for her single use.

This entire space was so much. this entire building that was now home for four idols was nearly the same size as her entire company.

It was incredibly exciting but also hard to process.

_Do not worry my child. I will guide you through it all._

Changxi. The goddess who had chosen her. The one who was not supposed to still be in contact with her according to Jihyo.

_Just because the others aren’t in contact does not mean it is forbidden._

Then why are you still in contact if others aren’t?

_You are my chosen. Other gods have egos and agendas. I want to make sure my chosen knows what she is getting into. I want my chosen to be trained in her powers._

What powers do I even have?

_That is what I will teach you my child. You will be among the youngest of the chosen but you will be among the strongest. After all, you have the mother of moons on your side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changxi is a Chinese moon goddess who gave birth to 12 moons.

**Author's Note:**

> Inanna is the Sumerian/Mesopotamian goddess of love, beauty, sex, desire, fertility, war, and justice. 
> 
> I have about half of the idols I want to use for this story chosen but others i still need to decide. I'm planing to do a total of 12 idols, each from a different group. If you have a recommendation please let me know! Some groups I just don't know tons about so choosing which member is hard.


End file.
